Broken Promises
by EvaLovex33
Summary: He broke every single promise. She was left but no choice to break her promise to him. People change and promises are broken. Did this change lead her to do something she regrets or is it all a new beginning.
1. Goodbye To You

**[a/n] Just a random oneshot I thought of when writing chapter 12 of Secret Lies Behind Pretty Faces. It's not that good. It's really short. Continue? or leave it short like this.**

She waited for hours; frequently checking her watch. He was late. This wasn't the first time; every date, every dinner, every plan has been either cancelled or he just happens to be late for the past two months. She didn't make it a big deal at first he just got held up at work or traffic was brutal. Then she started noticing texts and phone calls for different women on his phone. She saw past it he was always faithful to her. He loved her, right? They have been together for years. They were the perfect happy couple. They were named the best couple of the year. But tonight was the last straw. She called his work numerous times they told her he left hours ago. She called his cell phone only reaching his voicemail. He would've called if he was in traffic. She's not taking the lying anymore. Today was there 3 year anniversary and he's 2 hours late. His sorry excuses aren't going to work this time. She's not going to cry tonight. She wasted enough tears on his wasted lies. Not a tear will be shed tonight.

She blew out all the candles, threw the dinner in the trash, and made her way to their bedroom. She grabbed all his clothes and threw it out the window onto the front lawn. She grabbed their pictures together and put them in a trashcan to burn later. She threw his stuff into a box and dropped it from the top of the stairs so it landed in front of the door. She grabbed her cell and texted her friends telling them to get ready and come over. She's going to forget him and all his broken promises. She stripped down to her bra and panties and threw on a tight dressy red tank top and a pair of dark washed skinny jeans that showed off her curves. She put on some heels and makeup, while fixing her hair in her signature curls.

She looked out the window and saw her friends and he came. She grabbed her purse and a picture of them and made her way downstairs. She got a lighter and set the picture of them on fire and left it next to her engagement ring on the glass table that was in front of the front doors. She walked past him as he made his way towards her.

"Nicholas, I'm tired of all your broken promises; so I'm breaking my own promise. We're over," was all she said as she smelled a perfume that defiantly was not hers coming from him. Not once glancing back at his confused state or listening to hear his explanation. She made her way towards her friends and got in the car. They drove off to a club. For today she is a new person. The old Miley that took all of his lies and broken promises is gone. Promises are broken and people change. He broke her prmises becoming a person she didn't love. She broke off their promise and she changed into a person who will never be his.

Promises shouldn't be broken.


	2. WTF?

**[a/n] Hey ppl. So yeah I might continue this into a multi-chapter story. It depends on you guys. If a lot people are reading and reviewing I'll continue or else I'll put this story on hiatus to continue later or not do at all.**

_They drove off to a club. For today she is a new person. The old Miley that took all of his lies and broken promises is gone. Promises are broken and people change. He broke her promises becoming a person she didn't love. She broke off their promise and she changed into a person who will never be his._

_Promises shouldn't be broken._

She stepped into the club with her girls by her side. She's going drink it up and dance the night away; she has nothing holding her back. She headed for the bar and downed a couple shots; she grabbed a random guy and danced the night away with a few shots and drinks in between. As the night dragged on one thing led to the next…

*THE NEXT DAY*

Nick walked over to the living room a coffee in his hand and sat down on his brand new white couch. He turned on tv without a worry on his mind. He didn't care that Miley still didn't come back because he thought she will always come running back to him no matter what he did. Of course he ended up being wrong when the main topic on Entertainment News was a certain pop star getting drunk, getting married, and hooking up with a Jonas Brother. This pop star was none other then Miley Stewart who was to be married with Nick but is instead caught at the altar locking lips with his older brother Joe. Nick was shocked and outraged that his cup slipped out of his hand and stained his bleach white sofa.

"What the hell!" he screamed, before grabbing his keys and storming out the house and towards his car.

*With Miley*

She groaned as she rubbed her eyes and snuggled into something soft which she thought was a pillow. When, she finally opened her eyes she was shocked to see the site before her. She definitely was not in her room and the thing she was snuggling with was not her pillow. Instead it was her best guy friend and ex-fiancé's brother Joe!

Just as she was about to scream in shock as she realized that they both were naked in bed only to be cover with sheets, a fuming Nick stormed in and screamed, "JOE! WHAT THE FUCK!"

**[a/n]That's the end of this chapter. If you want me to continue, please review. Oh yeah sorry for the language; I rarely curse in my stories.**


	3. We Screwed Eachother

**[a/n] I'M SO SORRY!!!!!!!!!!! GOD, I FELT SO BAD AFTER READING ALL YOUR REVIEWS. I WAS JUST SO BUSY WITH HIGHSCHOOL AND STUFF & TWITTER IS REALLY a BAD DISTRACTION, [btw, you should follow me :) /brokenharmonyx3]. Anyway this chapter may suck well because I really rushed it. **

**WARNING: A LOT OF CURSING IN THIS CHAPTER!**

_*With Miley*_

_She groaned as she rubbed her eyes and snuggled into something soft which she thought was a pillow. When, she finally opened her eyes she was shocked to see the site before her. She definitely was not in her room and the thing she was snuggling with was not her pillow. Instead it was her best guy friend and ex-fiancé's brother Joe!_

_Just as she was about to scream in shock as she realized that they both were naked in bed only to be cover with sheets, a fuming Nick stormed in and screamed, "JOE! WHAT THE FUCK!"_

*Joe P.O.V*

I jolted awake to the sound of Nick screeching. As I rubbed my eyes awake I saw a furious Nick and a….

What the fuck! Why the fuck is MILEY naked in my bed. Why the hell am I naked in my bed?

Oh god, I knew I had one drink to many yesterday. Shit and Nick's already here. How the fuck did he find out?

"Hi?" I said more as a question then a statement waiting for Nick to talk.

"Joe, you fucking asshole! You're supposed to be my fucking brother! What the fuck were you thinking? And Miley, what the hell! You're always giving me crap about being faithful to one another and that you fucking love me and only me and then you get fucking drunk and marry my own fucking brother! My own brother! I always knew you were a slut," Nick yelled out.

Wait, wait, and wait. I and Miley are…married. This can't be fucking true. This is one sick nightmare, not that I mind being married to Miley… Wait, what the hell I am thinking! Fuck! I can imagine the media have a freaking field day.

I was lost in thought until I heard Miley's sore voice yell out, "Nick, now don't go calling all that stuff crap. I would've never gotten drunk if it wasn't for you fucking arrogant attitude. Don't go calling me unfaithful when you were the one, who's out with a new fucking girl every night, and yeah I did notice and I guess I was such an idiot for not leaving you earlier. Also, I already called off the "relationship" we had so me getting married doesn't fall under me being unfaithful. I rather be married to Joe then spend another day with you. So can you do me a favor and get the fuck out!"

Nick looked like he was going to yell back but all he did was say to me, " I hope your happy with your little slut," and walked out while slamming the door behind.

After Nick left, Miley and I just sat on either end of the bed staring at nowhere. Neither one of us knew what to say or what to do.

Miley broke the silence and said, "What the hell happened last night?"

I shifted in the bed so was looking over at her still grasping the white sheets trying to cover her amazing body. Of course the sheets were drooping and places and her smooth soft tanned skin was peeking out waiting for me to put my hands all over it.

Wait, why am I even thinking like this. It must be the hangover.

My eyes met back to Miley's concerned face eagerly awaiting my response.

"Err… we got drunk, stumbled in somewhere, got married, came back here, and uhh…. Did that thing..," I said, while scratching my head.

"We screwed up," she said before letting out an exasperated sigh.

"We screwed each other," I said.

**[a/n] Well that's the end. I'm typing Chapter 3 for Unraveling the Bitter Truth now. SO read and review both this chapter and that chapter. Remember it was your reviews that made me write the chapter. SO REVIEW!**


End file.
